Shadow's Tired
by Gothikalea
Summary: Sonic gets back at Shadow.    Friend wrote:    ; written as of September 12, 2009


Shadow woke up, tired from last night, to -  
An empty bed.  
iHmph. Suit yourself, you knew you had fun, Sonic./i He growled, shutting his eyes again, trying to make up for what he didn't have last night -  
"SHADOW!" Rouge loudly knocked on his door. "Help me get my Chaos Emerald back from Eggman; he stole it!"  
Shadow groaned, pulling the covers over his head. iNo...not today...Come back another day when I'm not so fucking tired, dammit./I  
"Shadow! Hurry up, or else I'll release this video I took of you two going at it last night to Eggman or Amy or something."  
He pricked one of his ears up. iDamnit./i He didn't exactly want her going around, waving tape that he knew she'd probably be messed up enough to get ahold of. He didn't even know where she kept her cameras, but thought that it was really creepy that she would even plant them in his room.  
Stumbling, he opened the door.  
She was tapping her foot, waiting impatiently. "Let's go! You're so slow!" She immediately took off with her wings.  
"I haven't even taken a bath yet," Shadow muttered. His fur was ruffled and out of place, and he was still dirty from the fun he'd had last night.

A few hours later full of bruises, scratches, and blowing up random robots, it ended with Rouge happily crooning over her Emerald and Shadow finally getting back to his room.  
"Finally, I can get the rest that I needed." He yawned, collapsing on the bed, too tired to even pull the covers up to cover his body. The dark hedgehog snuggled up against his soft, white pillow, already halfway into dreamland. However, another knock at the door - he'd forgotten to lock it, though, and was too lazy to look up to see who it was.

"Mmm, you look so sexy and submissive at this angle," a male voice taunted. iShit, it's Sonic./i He could practically hear him smirk, if that was possible.  
Sonic gently placed himself on the bed next to Shadow, watching him uncomfortably try to fall asleep. "It's not going to work," he whispered. "In just a few minutes when I get my way with you, you won't get be able to even think, nevermind sleep."  
Shadow shivered, and weakly muttered, "Not right now...I'm so tired..." All he wanted to do was rest. Couldn't Sonic wait for a few hours, possibly even sleep next to him or something? Of course, this was wishful thinking. He knew Sonic wouldn't give in that easily.  
Sonic pretended to think about it. "Hmm. As tempting as it is to just stay here and watch you sleep, I'd rather...have some fun, if you catch my drift." He breathed into Shadow's ear. It was warm and tickled him, causing him to twitch his ear.  
The blue hedgehog moved Shadow so that he had full access to the backside of his body, and leaned down onto him, already stimulated and becoming more and more excited.  
Shadow still resisted, but he was too tired to actually get Sonic off his back. "I'm tired," he whined. "Can't you do this some other time...?"  
"If you hadn't done that to me last night, we would both be full of energy and I wouldn't have to be picking on you."  
He slowly worked his tongue across Shadow's back, feeling a little sorry for him but still wanting what he'd come here for.  
Shadow moaned softly, deciding to submit for today. He could always get back at the faker later, and, besides, idamn/i, Sonic was good with his tongue.  
Sonic smirked, feeling Shadow's muscles relax, and after a little more licking and stroking -  
"Ahh!" Shadow cried out, in pain, tears starting to fall down his cheeks, his eyes squeezed shut. iDammit, he's being so fucking rough./i He knew that Sonic would do it eventually, but...It was still unexpected, a change from the gentle carresing earlier.  
"You know you like it rough," Sonic moaned, thrusting as hard as he could.  
Shadow clenched his fists on the bed sheets, trying to get used to the pain. There was no backing out now, and there was no way in hell he wanted to stop anyway. Sonic knew his fetishes, and he took advatange of them.

And he loved it, even though he knew he'd be sore and tired as heck within a few hours. 


End file.
